Batula's Diary
by Julie Riley aka Julayla Beryl
Summary: You're all probably wondering how Batula got turned into a vampire in the first place. Well, this is my version on what happened in his life before he met Conker. (Edited & Finished)
1. The Day I Became A Vampire

Batula's Diary  
by Julie Riley  
  
Note: The only characters I own are both Batula's wife, Umana & the vampire, Kanaduske. Everyone else is copyrighted by Sega & Rareware. Plus this diary is told from Batula's POV.  
  
Diary Entry September 2925: (The Day I Became A Vampire)  
  
My real name is Kevin Acorn, a royal twin of my brother at the 'House of Acorn' vith silver hair. He iz king, but I am not. At least, I didn't feel like it right away. I have a vife named Umana, a red haired squirrel and she is going to give birth to our son someday. Oh, you are all probably vondering how I became a vampire in ze first place. Zis is how:  
  
It vas two years after my father's death from ze Kulas, an ancient race of Overlanders who never evolved on Mobius. My mother vas killed by a vampire a month ago & zat's vhy I had become a vampire slayer. Zat night, I vas ready to take on ze leader of all vampires, Kanaduske.  
  
My vife turned to me and said, "Please be careful, Kevin. This is dangerous."  
  
I smiled to her saying, "Don't worry, I'll make sure I don't get bitten or be killed."  
  
I kissed Umana, held on to my cross, and headed inside ze castle. Vhen I went inside, zer vere bats everywhere. I zen saw ze vampire that killed mother, the one that looked like a black bat. He gave me an evil grin & looked at me.  
  
"Well, well," he said, "what do we have here? A boy squirrel with his toys coming to play?"  
  
I held my cross up saying, "Back off, demon!"  
  
He hissed at me and told me, "How dare you try to hurt your own kind!"  
  
"What do you mean my own kind? I'm not like you! My family had been both crusaders and vampire hunters ever since the day the first royal Acorn Family line came!"  
  
"But you did not know what happened to the ones that have come after me after their own child was born. Some of them became slaves of mine," he said vith an evil smile.  
  
I gasped and looked angry at ze vampire. I dashed toward him and tried to put a stake into his heart, but instead, he bit me. I zen realized zat my cross vas no longer vith me. I fell to ze ground, after I felt like I'm no longer myself. I turned around and felt my ears & my teeth growing. I screamed in agony vhile I took a transformation.  
  
Vhen ze pain vas gone, I looked at a mirror, vhere my reflection vas disappearing. I gasped at vhat I saw before ze reflection vas completely gone, my ears looked like zose of a bat, my eyes vere completely yellow & glowing, and my teeth looked like ze vampire's. Vhen my reflection no longer showed, I turned angry at ze one who did it, ze bat zat vas laughing at me.  
  
I told him, "Look vhat you have done to me!? I'm no longer mortal cause of you, and my vife vill freak if she sees zis!"  
  
But zen he stopped laughing and said, "Don't worry, kid. It'll be a phase to go through. By the way, you may call me Kanaduske, your master."  
  
"I vill never call you 'Master'!"  
  
It vas almost dawn & he took my hand. He took me to a dark place vhere vampires like to sleep. He zen told me, "Once ze sun goes down, it vill be time to show you vhat ze mortal vorld vould be like."  
  
He flew up to one of ze rails & hunged upside down as he started to sleep. I looked out and sighed as I shed a tear thinking, 'Umana...'  
  
(Next Chapter: Umana Finds Out) 


	2. Umana Finds Out

Diary Entry August 2935: (Umana Finds Out)  
  
Ten years have passed. I have vent out to see ze world vith ze other vampires & ze bat zat bit me, Kanaduske. Ve just came back to ze mansion and I may looked a little older & my voice has changed, but I vas still ze same old self. As I've learned about my ancestors, including my forefather, during my travels, I vas forced into drinking ze blood of a mortal to survive.  
  
Anyvay, after ve arrived at ze mansion, ze other vampires started to do zeir nightly bloodlust. I stayed behind, not vanting to kill anymore zen I already have. It vas zen, I heard a familiar voice after eleven long years as a vampire.  
  
"Kevin?" shouted ze voice, "Please, I'm not here to hurt you!"  
  
I looked out ze vindow and saw Umana. She vas ze same as ever, except not pregnent. I opened ze door and she came in. She gasped & vent up to me.  
  
She rubbed my cheek saying, "Kevin? Is it really you? You look awful."  
  
Really? I didn't think I looked very different at all.  
  
She zen noticed not only my bat ears, but also my fangs underneath my lips. She started to back avay, but like ze other vampires, I disappeared from my position as she turned & reappeared in front of her.  
  
I zen tried asking her, "Umana, don't be afraid. I'm different from all ze other vampires. Please, you have to believe me."  
  
She just looked at me & felt my face, hoping in her eyes, it vasn't a dream. Certainlly, it vasn't. She zen started to shed tears and hugged me.  
  
Umana zaid, "Kevin, it's been 10 years since I last saw you. How did this happen?"  
  
"It's a long story," I told her as I hugged her.  
  
She looked at me & had a mysterious smirk on her face. She zen said, "Well, if you're gonna have to stay here, then you have to, at least, look decent."  
  
She dragged me upstairs into one of ze rooms. In ze room she took me in, Umana started to remove my jacket & undershirt cause zey looked like it vas both dirty & ruined.  
  
She looked at me and said, "Sit, please."  
  
I sat down for a little vhile. I didn't know vhat she did for half an hour, but I think she vas fixing my hair. Vhen she vas done, I started to feel vhere my ears vere showing usually. I felt my hair vhere my ears vere suppose to be shown instead. I looked at Umana & smiled at her a bit.  
  
"Thank you, Umana," I said to my vife, "If zer is anything I can do-"  
  
She interupted saying, "I'm not done yet, dear husband."  
  
She looked inside ze drawers for some new clothes for me to put on as vell as ze closet. Vhen she turned around, she held not only a clean pair of pants, but also sandals & vhat appeared to be a robe.  
  
She zen told me, "Put these on, Kevin. You'll be as good as new."  
  
She turned around to make sure she vasn't looking at me vhile I got dressed. Disgarding my dirty clothes, I tried ze other clothes on. Amazingly, zey had fit me and I had looked like I vas ze richest squirrel on Mobius. She looked at ze other vampires about to return to ze castle.  
  
She zen told me, "I'll come by tomorrow night, Kevin. I promise to make sure of that."  
  
And vith zat, she quickly left ze castle before she vas caught. I vould have to vait until tomorrow vhen she would arrive again. At least I think she vould.  
  
(Next Chapter: Goodbye My Wife) 


	3. Goodbye My Wife

Diary Entry March 2936: (Goodbye My Wife)  
  
It had been months since Umana first came to ze castle to see me. Tonight vas ze night I vould visit my vife at ze village. I had made sure my robe vasn't sticky from ze last victim I had ze other night. I zen transformed into my bat form & flew down to ze village Umana vas in. But vhen I got down zer, I vas shocked in horror at vhat had happened.  
  
Most of ze villagers, including Umana, vere overeigned by ze vampires. Ze other villagers, who had knew nothing about vampires, vere bitten instantly & some vere about to become like me. I transformed back to my normal form to search for Umana. And zen a tragedy happened zat dark & deadly night.  
  
I had found Umana, but she vas attacked by Kanaduske. Ze same vampire zat cursed me! About to lose my vife, I had to elbow ze bad excuse for a vampire bat.  
  
He looked angrily at me saying, "Vhat are you doing? Don't you know who's side you're on?"  
  
I shouted to him, "Shut up! You may do as you please, but never under any circumstances try to kill my vife!"  
  
But zen Kanaduske smirked at me saying, "On contreir, Kevin, or should I say Count Batula, your vife's dead as ve speak."  
  
And vith zat, he tossed Umana to ze edge of the cliff. I pushed Kanaduske aside & quickly grabbed Umana by ze hand. Her eyes opened to see me.  
  
She smiled & said quietly to me, "Kevin...I knew you would come.."  
  
"Shh, don't talk, Umana. I'll get you to my place & help you feel better," I told her.  
  
"No, I have to tell you...until my last breath..I had a wonderful time seeing you....I wish that we should be together in spirit, no matter what happens..."  
  
"Umana, don't die! You are everything to me!"  
  
"I'm afraid...I don't have...much time..."  
  
She zen gave me a kiss on ze cheek & smiled.  
  
"No matter what happens, dear husband, I will....alw..ways...l..love...y..y..you...."  
  
She zen died as my grip on her hand slipped. And at zat moment, ze love of my life vas gone. I zen started to cry as ze rest of ze villagers vere being destroyed. I looked angrily at ze one who killed Umana. Not vanting to take anymore of Kanaduske's actions, I picked up a stake & stabbed him in ze heart.  
  
Ze other vampires dropped ze remaining victims as ze last of ze villagers, including my son, fled from ze scene. Kanaduske zen fell to ze ground & smirked at me.  
  
"You've von, Count Batula....you've von..."  
  
He zen died in front of us. I thought ze vampire's curse vas suppose to lift up, but I had failed to realize I had been a vampire for too long to change back to normal. Ze other vampires bowed down before me as one of zem gave me blood & called me 'Master'. I drank ze blood & turned to vhere Umana had fallen.  
  
One of ze former servants of Kanaduske came up to me and asked, "Sire? Is there something wrong?"  
  
I told him, "No, it's nothing. I just need to be alone for a vhile."  
  
He nodded & told ze other vampires about leaving me alone. I picked up a carving of a stone & carved some vords onto ze stone. I left ze place as a tear rolled down my cheek. It vas ze place of Umana's death I vould alvays remember. If you are vondering vhat ze vords I have carved vere, here it is:  
  
Umana Acorn  
2907-2936  
Here lies ze love of my life.  
Take care of yourself my dear.  
Sayonara, Umana, my vife.  
Forever yours,  
Kevin Acorn aka Count Batula  
  
(Next Chapter: The Mysterious Hedgehog & the Adventure) 


	4. The Mysterious Hedgehog & the Adventure

Note: This one is probably gonna be longer than the others.  
  
Diary Entry July 3186: (The Mysterious Hedgehog & the Adventure)  
  
It had been so long since my last entry. Anyvay, it had been 250 years since Umana's death. I have taken ze name Count Batula & head vampire proudly. I vas vorking in ze gardens vith some of my servants vhen something vas flashing in ze sky. Ve disappeared from ze garden & reappeared at ze front door vhen it crashed landed.  
  
It looked like an aircraft of some sort. I told ze other servants to stay vhere zey vere. I looked inside & saw a black hedgehog vith red streaks. The hatch opened and out came ze hedgehog. He avakened & looked confused.  
  
He zen said, "Where am I? Where's Maria?"  
  
"Who iz zis Maria?" I asked ze hedgehog.  
  
He looked strangely at me saying, "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Count Batula, and you are trespassing in my mansion."  
  
"Your mansion?"  
  
Ze hedgehog looked around for a moment before turning to me & saying, "I'm sorry about intruding in your mansion, but I thought I was in a place called Station Square. My name is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog."  
  
I pondered about ze hedgehog & said, "Can you go back to space?"  
  
"We could try, but the G.U.N.S. have probably killed most of the people up there," he zen looked down & continued, "including Maria."  
  
"Who is zis Maria? Your girlfriend?"  
  
"She was the only companion I had since Professor Gerald left me with her."  
  
Ze hedgehog amazed me about zis. I had to know vhat vas going on inside Shadow's mind. I zen asked, "Look, if you need help getting into space, I vill help you. But you vill need rest first."  
  
"I guess so, since you remind me of someone else I once knew."  
  
I looked at ze black hedgehog confusedly, but I did take him inside. Vhen we vere both inside & about to take our sleep before ze sun rose, it vas zen zat something glowed. Zen, everything vas blank.  
  
Vhen I avoke, I found both myself & Shadow out of ze castle & inside some sort of prison. The voice zen came & avoke Shadow.  
  
"Hey there, nice to meet you," ze voice said, "And hedgehog, if you're looking for that girl, Maria, she's still alive."  
  
"What!? Maria alive?" Shadow asked shockingly, "But how is that possible? I saw her shot befo-"  
  
"I managed to get her body & bring her back as good as new. Unfortunatly, she was taken hostage thanks to those thugs we ran into. It's such ashame that Professor Gerald Kintobor couldn't come since he's in the G.U.N.S.' custody."  
  
"Who are you and vhy have you brought us here?" I demanded.  
  
"If you would give me a minute, I'll tell you."  
  
Ze door in front of both of us opened. I hissed a little vhen I saw vhat appeared to be daylight. It vasn't however though. Zen I saw a strange figure zat looked like a purple veasel. He vas a varrior of some sort & even had an eyepatch to prove it.  
  
He smirked & said, "Call me Fang, Fang the Sniper. And you two are going to see someone very interesting."  
  
He dragged us to a room vith something called 'Technology' inside it. Ze veasel tapped ze shoulder of two other veasels. Zey turned around & I vas shocked to see two more. Ze female purple veasel vas vearing a space suit vhile ze brown one looked like a business man.  
  
"Guys," Fang said, "meet my boss & sister, Mobstar & Violenna. I mostly call her Vip for short."  
  
Ze veasel, Mobstar, looked at Shadow for a moment & zen looked at me. He looked very strange vhen I first saw him.  
  
He turned to ze hedgehog and said, "Look, your gal is still alives, but she was taken by a mad scientist & assistant bat."  
  
"Where? Where are they?" Shadow questioned.  
  
"Holds up, kid. You still have to wait first."  
  
Shadow looked down as a tear shedded from his eye. It vas a little vhile later zat ve crash landed on a strange new place.  
  
"We're here," Fang said as he got out some sort of veapon.  
  
Ze veapon looked like a gun, but it looked too flashy to be one. Ve raced inside towards ze building to find ze 'Maria' person Shadow had longed to find. It had taken a long time, but I had found a room vhere a vhite bat, a squirrel vith red hair, a pink hedgehog, a gray chipmunk, and an overlander vere being held hostage. Ze veasel zat came forward to me looked like he vas half machine.  
  
He smirked saying, "'ello, have you come here to see vhat I have just experimented?"  
  
Experimented? But zat means...  
  
I shook my head & looked at one of ze other directions. Zer I saw ze varriors & Shadow all tied up and held hostage vith a red squirrel. I felt angry about it, but I didn't know vhy. I started to speak, but something happened. Ze veasel snapped his non-metallic finger & summoned a monster. It had sharp teeth, a dragon's head, demon eyes, and a komodo dragon's body. Shadow vas ze first to avaken & vas shocked about it.  
  
"Batula, get Maria out of here!" he shouted.  
  
"But I don't know vhich one she-"  
  
He interupted, "She's a human! And make sure that she and the girls are safe as well!"  
  
Ze monster vas gaining as I rushed to ze girls' side. I chopped ze ropes off ze unconscious girls & took zem as I ran towards Shadow & ze others. Ze other veasels had just avakened vhen zey saw vhat I vas doing.  
  
"You idiot!" ze veasel, Fang shouted, "It's a trap!"  
  
A trap? How could it possibly be a trap?  
  
But zen ze veasel behind me chuckled, "You don't know ze whole plot on vhy I vant to use ze experiment."  
  
"Vhat plan?" I asked him.  
  
"Ze plan to destroy ze whole universe, zat's vhat!" he smirked evily.  
  
I felt zat he vas more eviler zan Kanaduske. I quickly jumped from the monster's slash as I vas now by Shadow's side. I zen slashed through ze ropes Fang, Mobstar, and Shadow vere on as ve landed safely. It vas zen zat the girl called Maria awoke and began to walk towards ze monster. Ze evil scientist smirked as she vas near it.  
  
"She vill only die if she tries to take down Project Zenka," he told us.  
  
Maria turned to us and said, "I'm sorry I caused you trouble. I didn't mean for you or Shadow to get involved in this."  
  
Ze hedgehog turned to her as he said, "Maria! Don't get yourself killed! I don't want to lose you again."  
  
She just smiled as she picked up ze black hedgehog.  
  
She sighed as she said, "Forgive me for what I'm about to do."  
  
She threw ze hedgehog into a pod. Ze pod closed as Shadow tried to get out. But zen a fog of smoke from inside covered ze hedgehog as he vas now unconsious.  
  
Maria zen turned to me and said, "Make sure Shadow gets back to Mobius safely. And tell him that I said, 'Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog,' if he wakes up."  
  
I understood vhy she had done it, so Shadow vouldn't see vhat vas about to become of her. In an instant ze monster lept towards ze overlander as ve made our escape. Vhen we reached ze ship, ve quickly headed inside as Fang went over to ze controls. A moment after ve had left ze site, ve heard ze scientist's evil scream as ze place exploded. As for Shadow, I don't know vhat vill become of him now. So, after I said my goodbyes to ze varriors and ze sleeping Shadow, I vas beamed down to my home.  
  
Ze servants vanted to know vhat had happened after all zis time and I just smiled sadly as I thought, 'I know how it feels to lose someone, Shadow. But zer vould be a time vhen ve meet again, old friend.'  
  
(Next Chapter: The Baby Vampire Bat) 


	5. The Baby Vampire Bat

Diary Entry February 3219: (The Baby Vampire Bat)  
  
Had it really been 33 years since I last wrote? I must be getting too old for zis.  
  
Today vas a tragedy. One of ze servants informed me about vhat vas happening outside.  
  
He told me, "Sire, ze villagers are attacking newcomers from Horror Mountain. Zey are vampires like us an-"  
  
"Vhat!?" I interupted, "How can zer be other vampires?"  
  
"Zat's not important right now. Ve must get ze vampires out of ze villagers' way before zey are burned alive."  
  
Ze other servants vere trying to hold back from ze villagers. Zey had something vith spikes and plumbing materials.  
  
Another servant vent up to me and said, "Ze pieces of ze pumps and grinder are here as you requested."  
  
Oh yes, ze grinder I vas going to work on.  
  
I nodded and told him, "Put ze pieces in ze big empty room."  
  
Zey agreed and headed towards ze empty room. I zen heard ze villagers' chants outside. I looked out ze window and saw two bats (one vith wings on his arms, and ze other zat has wing for arms). One of zem vas holding onto something in a bundle underneath ze blanket. Ze hood vas released and zer vas a baby in zer.  
  
Usually, vampires don't care much about infants, but zis one vas an exception to me.  
  
I quickly vanished from upstairs and reappeared near ze door. Ze gates opened as both bats were being brutally slaughtered. I zen quickly picked up a sword and rushed to zeir side. Ze villagers vere powerful, but not good enough to vithstand my dark powers I had learned over ze years after Shadow's incident. Many of ze villagers vere slaughtered vhile ze rest ran away.  
  
At least zey didn't have crosses on ze stakes.  
  
After zat, ze servants came out, and ve took not only ze dead & wounded villagers inside, but also ze bats. Ze bats didn't look like zey vere about to last any longer once we took zem inside my room. Ve filled ourselves vith ze blood as ve gave some to ze bat family.  
  
It vas zen zat ze gray bat told me weakly, "We were trying to get away from the Great War. We don't know...how much time we have left."  
  
Ze white bat, holding ze infant nodded and told me as he handed ze child, "Please...take care of our daughter...she's the only vampire bat left...just make sure...that our daughter lives..."  
  
I looked at ze parents and told zem, "Parents of ze infant, your daughter is in good hands."  
  
Ze girl, is she different from ze other infants?  
  
The parents smiled as they died. Ze servants & I cried as ze child cried. I took her from ze room vhile my servants dined on ze remains of ze parents, not vanting her to see vhat was about to become of them. In my room, I took off ze cloth from her and vas shocked to see zat she vas indeed different. Her body looked mostly humanoid and her wings were on her back instead of usually being on her arms.  
  
Most vampire bats have ze wings on zeir arms instead.  
  
She vas a strange bat, she vas white on ze head vhile her wings vere black.  
  
I told her, "You know, you have a strange way of being like zis. However, you have survived ze brutal attack and I vill make sure you are protected at all times. From zis day foward, you shall be known as Rouge, daughter of Count Batula!"  
  
Ze child giggled as she liked ze name I had given to her. I am hoping she vould grow up and find vhat she needs.  
  
(Next chapter: Rouge's Safety & The Attack) 


	6. Rouge's Safety & the Attack

Note: I know it's short, but it's the only thing I could think of now.  
  
Diary Entry July 3222: (Rouge's Safety & The Attack)  
  
Rouge had grown quite a bit since I last wrote. I vas preparing to dine vith ze servants when Rouge came in and looked serious for a moment.  
  
She asked, "How come I can't go to where the other kids are playing?"  
  
"Vhat do you mean, Rouge?" I questioned.  
  
"The ones outside are having a good time there, and I'm not having any fun. Especially since the other kids that you took care of for a while went back to their homes in Weaselopolis," she continued, pointing towards ze window where a dark castle vas.  
  
Oh, I forgot to tell you. A veasel calling himself, 'Ze Professor' told me to take care of ze veasel children. Usually, vampires attack anyone, but I made sure zat zey didn't. It vas only a year and a half since then, especially ze wolves, dog, and dingo. Something came up yesterday and ze other children were taken back to zeir homes, and I actually felt a little sorry to see zem go.  
  
Anyway, vhere was I? Oh yes, ze question she asked.  
  
I vas about to tell her ze answer, although it vould hurt her a little, but zen a servant of mine came in and looked like he vas slaughtered.  
  
"Sire," he told me, "ve're under attack! Two members of the Great War are attacking ze castle!"  
  
"Vhat!?"  
  
I quickly looked outside and saw a human vith a mustache and a brown haired human slaughtering and stabbing some of my servants. I took Rouge in my arms and gave her to ze servant.  
  
"Hurry! You must get Rouge to safety!" I ordered him.  
  
"Sire..."  
  
Rouge looked a little tearfully as she asked, "Daddy? What's going on?"  
  
"Zer is no time to explain," I told her as I gave her a ring on her finger. "You must stay vith Nack and ze others in Weaselopolis. It's ze only safe place left!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts! Just go vith my servant and get out of here, now!"  
  
"Daddy, I'll come find you again. I promise"  
  
Vith zat, both ze servant and Rouge quickly left ze castle. Ze remaining servants remained hidden as I got to ze other side. As I write now, zey are coming after me. If anyone finds zis, tell Rouge I'm sorry and I love her...  
  
(Next Chapter: A Boy Weasel and the New Friendship) 


	7. A Boy Weasel and the New Friendship

Diary Entry August 3229: (A Boy Weasel and the New Friendship)  
  
Seven years already? I thought it vould've been longer zan zat.  
  
After I had written ze previous words down about vhat had happened seven years ago, I vas stabbed by ze human called Dr. Ivo Robotnik. He had placed me in some sort of mechanical part zat driven me to a deep sleep until a boy could avaken me. Ze last words I heard vas zat Robotnik would take over all of Mobius and turn every living thing into something called 'Robots', including Rouge.  
  
Although I vas in my sleep, my spirit vas not. Now, a young veasel vith two others, a vhite wolf and a brown dog came in. Zey were familiar to me somehow, but zey looked different from when I layed eyes on zem. Ze three zen headed towards ze room I vas placed in so long ago. Ze boy veasel looked curious about me.  
  
He turned to zem and said, "This is strange. He looks familiar, but I don't remember."  
  
"Probably cause of your amnesia, Nack," ze dog said to him.  
  
"Sleuth! It is not!"  
  
He turned back to me and looked strangely at me. He zen pulled ze pins out of my hair as it fell, revealing my shameful bat ears. But instead of turning away, ze boy veasel just touched my ears to see vhat zey were for. Ze wolf zen heard a noise.  
  
"Sleuth Dawgy Dawg! Drago White Wolf! Nack the Weasel! We know you're in there!"  
  
Zer were voices outside ze castle. Sleuth and Drago quickly baracaded ze door as Nack looked at ze metal object placed on me for seven years. Nack quickly tried to take out ze object from my chest, but he didn't look like he vas strong enough. Ze footsteps vere at ze door and ve were trapped. Nack didn't look like he vas about to give up though. Vith all his might, he pulled on ze object as hard as possible. He tried harder and harder, and just as ze villians came through the door and vere about to kill ze teens and child, Nack finally pulled it out and I had avoken.  
  
"Leave ze children alone! Take me instead!" I told ze villians.  
  
Ze others vere shocked at me vhen I had awaken, except for ze black rabbit in a mafia-type outfit.  
  
He just smirked and said, "You don't know who you're messing with. The name's Downtown Ebony Hare, Best Mafia Don Ever."  
  
He dropped Nack as ze veasel looked surprised. I took ze sword from one of ze shelves and started to prepare to attack. He just took out something new I had never saw before.  
  
"Oh, pu-lease," he just said.  
  
"Look out, sir! He's got a gun!" Nack varned me.  
  
A gun? Vhat in ze world is a gun? If it's dangerous, zen I vould make sure I stop him.  
  
He fired at me, and only hit my cheek. It bleeded a little as I looked angrily at him. I zen saw ze others about to attack ze children as Ebony tried again. I quickly disappeared from my place and reappeared behind them. I stabbed most of zem, but bit some of zem. Ebony and ze remaining gangsters vere shocked. It looked like Ebony vas beaten already.  
  
"You'll pay, someday, Bat Squirrel! I swear it!" he yelled as he and ze remaining villians ran from ze castle.  
  
I looked at ze children zen, and saw both Sleuth and Drago covering zeir eyes for vhat I had done. Nack, however, vas just staring at me as a smile began to grow on his face.  
  
"Cool!" he said, "I can't believe you actually took out that stupid Ebony's Gang all by yourself!"  
  
I looked curiously at him and asked, "Vhat are you children doing here? It's dangerous in Mobitransylvania."  
  
"I'm Nack the Weasel and I can handle anything with my friends. Thanks, by the way, for saving us, uh..."  
  
"Batula, Count Batula." I told him.  
  
Nack placed out his hand, looking like he vanted to shake my hand. I sighed, smiled a bit, and shook his hand as vell.  
  
"You know...you look kinda familiar, Batula."  
  
Sleuth and Drago zen got up and pulled Nack a bit, like zey vanted to get out of my castle.  
  
Drago told ze veasel, "Come on, Nack! We gotta get outta here before we get bitten by that thing!"  
  
"Yeah, we don't wanna end up like those guys, do we?" Sleuth agreed.  
  
Nack zen looked back at me and said, "I'll come back and maybe see you again sometime, Batula."  
  
"No you don't! Your boss will kill you!" ze teens told him.  
  
Zey zen left ze castle quickly as my remaining servants also slowly began to awaken from ze deep sleep.  
  
Vhen ze head vampire like myself is in a deep sleep, ze others zat stayed vith me in a deep sleep. But vhen ze head vampire's dead, ze spell is broken and ze vampires become free.  
  
Anyway, ze gangsters I had bitten then became members of ze vampire community. Ve made sure zat zey vould prove useful in time. Right now, it is almost dawn. I must get some sleep in order to continue vith ze grinder ve were working on.  
  
(Next Chapter: Fight the Panther King) 


	8. Fight the Panther King

Note: This is what happened if history never changed.  
  
Diary Entry May 3231: (Fight the Panther King)  
  
Today vas horrible and awful. I don't know vhere to start, but here goes.  
  
It had been two years since Nack's arrival. My servants, including newer ones, vere using ze grinder room to feed on ze blood of ze villagers, although it vas messy. It vas then zat my eldest servant came to me and bowed down.  
  
"Sire, ze veasel called Nack is here to see you," he told me.  
  
Nack? Why vould he be here?  
  
It vas zen zat a veasel zat looked familiar, except vithout his jacket and taller came towards me.  
  
I looked a little curious as he spoke in his older voice, "Look, the weasels in Weaselopolis are getting badly damaged. Plus that Panther King's giving us bounty hunters a bad name!"  
  
I looked at ze veasel and told him, "Vhy do you want our help?"  
  
"You're the only person I thought of left ever since Sleuth and Drago left the bounty hunters! Besides, we need to take all those guys down quickly!"  
  
I looked out ze window as I saw another servant, probably male, badly injured as he fell to his doom. I looked back at ze veasel as I spoke.  
  
"Nack, you vill have your vampire army. Under one condition only; let me take care of ze ring leader vith you at your side, my commrade."  
  
He nodded in agreement as I summoned my servants. We zen headed out towards a place called Weaselopolis, after transforming ourselves into bats. We were zen in ze battle field. Zer were Sleet, Dingo, his boss, his sister Nicollete, Ebony, and my own adopted child Rouge.  
  
One of ze bounty hunters fired ze first shot towards ze first wave of ze Panther King's army. We zen attacked ze enemy vith all our might. After zat, everything went horribly wrong. Two of ze medevil guards as well as Sleet & Dingo vere caught and mounted by ze veasels zey vere killing. Ebony and a blonde chipmunk named Berri (possibly Ebony's latest female lacky) vere surrounded by more of zem. I didn't dare look and concentrated on taking out ze ring leader vith Nack.  
  
Nack asked, "What happened to Wolf Boy, Dingo, Ebony, and the others?"  
  
I told him, "I don't know! Ve'll know when we finish zis."  
  
It was zen zat Nicollete or Nic as Nack would call her took out one of ze guards with her boss. Ze veasel fired at ze two weasels, injuring zem, but I vouldn't know how long zey had left to live. Rouge vas trying to get ze Professor (from over 10 years ago) out of ze castle vhen ze Panther King caught on zem. Nack and I gasped at ze monster. Nack & I headed towards ze demon king as he began to raise his claws to try to swipe all four of us. I closed my eyes when I saw something glowed as Nack did. Zen all vas green for ze moment.  
  
Vhen I had opened my eyes, I felt my left ear scarred and looked at where Nack vas. He vas dead, and no longer. Nic vas also dead as ze boss cried on her arms. I zen looked at where Rouge was and saw her slashed in two. I screamed outloud as zey were dead. Zen, I ran towards ze Panther King to make him pay for vhat he did. But instead of fighting, ze king just pushed me. I had only saw Berri and ze two medevil guards coming from ze corpse alive and vell as I started to lose consciousness.  
  
When I had awaken, I vas back in my castle vith ze remaining servants.  
  
"Vhat happened?" I asked one of zem.  
  
"You were almost killed in ze battle, sire," ze first servant told me, "but unfortunately, the ones you care for, including Rouge, are all gone."  
  
I vas shocked and started to cry. I didn't know vhat to do. All I could do now is just go on as a vampire vithout any hope. At least, I vill know zat I vould be eventually killed by my future decendant someday.  
  
(Next Chapter: Fight the Panther King (Changed History)) 


	9. Fight the Panther King Changed History

Note: There would be an explanation for this in Kingdom Hearts~My Way once I finish that up.  
  
Diary Entry May 3231: (Fight the Panther King (Changed History))  
  
Today vas pretty good indeed. I don't know vhere to start, but here goes.  
  
It had been two years since Nack's arrival. My servants, including newer ones, vere using ze grinder room to feed on ze blood of ze villagers, although it vas messy. It vas then zat my eldest servant came to me and bowed down.  
  
"Sire, ze veasel called Nack is here to see you," he told me.  
  
Nack? Why vould he be here?  
  
It vas zen zat a veasel zat looked familiar, except vithout his jacket and taller came towards me.  
  
I looked a little curious as he spoke in his older voice, "Look, the weasels in Weaselopolis are getting badly damaged. Plus that Panther King's giving us bounty hunters a bad name!"  
  
I looked at ze veasel and told him, "Vhy do you want our help?"  
  
"You're the only person I thought of left ever since Sleuth and Drago left the bounty hunters! Besides, we need to take all those guys down quickly!"  
  
I looked out ze window as I saw another servant, probably male, badly injured as he fell to his doom. I looked back at ze veasel as I spoke.  
  
"Nack, you vill have your vampire army. Under one condition only; let me take care of ze ring leader vith you at your side, my commrade."  
  
He nodded in agreement as I summoned my servants. We zen headed out towards a place called Weaselopolis, after transforming ourselves into bats. We were zen in ze battle field. Zer were Sleet, Dingo, his boss, his sister Nicollete, Ebony, and my own adopted child Rouge.  
  
One of ze bounty hunters fired ze first shot towards ze first wave of ze Panther King's army. We zen attacked ze enemy vith all our might. A few seconds after ze battle started, I had seen Sleet, Dingo, and ze two medevil guards fighting, but a two tailed fox, a crocodile vith some strange device, and a squirrel in armor killed ze other veasels zat vere behind ze four. Zey zen quickly disappeared from ze place before zey were spotted by anyone else. I looked to where Ebony and a blonde chipmunk named Berri were fighting. It seemed zat a mongoose, a red fox, a pink hedgehog, and a young rabbit were fighting ze others as one of ze bats took out half of vhat Ebony and Berri vere fighting.  
  
It vas either ze rabbit zat had something to do with zat or one of my servants took on zem.  
  
Anyway, as Nack, Nicollete or Nic as Nack calls her, ze boss, Rouge, and I headed towards ze building vhere ze Panther King vas. It vas zen zat five voices appeared on our minds, except alot older.  
  
Ze one which had my voice told me, "Don't give up! Everyone is counting on you! You have to do it for Rouge and Nack's sake!"  
  
I nodded as ve were near ze castle. It was zen zat Nic took out one of ze guards with her boss. Ze veasel vould've fired at zem if Nack and I didn't stab him first. As Rouge went inside, ve turned around and saw not only ze ones zat helped us, but I think our older selves (Rouge probably saw zem too). Ve gave a signal zat we vere all okay as zey gave ze thumb towards us as ze older Nack (I think) winked at us. Rouge vas trying to get ze Professor (from over 10 years ago) out of ze castle vhen ze Panther King caught on zem. The three of us gasped as Nack vas nowhere to be seen.  
  
Ve started to back away vhen Nack, vith what appeared to be a metal chair, hit ze panther in ze cranium as he fell unconscious. Ze members of our group, including all of my servants, cheered for us vhen we finished.  
  
I zen turned to Nack and told him, "You know, Nack. You're not such a bad veasel after all."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," he said as he placed his hand up on my face.  
  
I didn't know vhat it vas suppose to do, but I placed my hand zer anyvay. Nack and I had truly become equal vith a new hope. It vas getting close to dawn as ve said our goodbyes to everyone. Ve took ze injured members of ze Panther King's guards and headed back towards ze castle. Ve feasted on zem and now it vould be time for my sleep. For tomorrow vould be a new age of mortals and immortals alike.  
  
(Next Chapter: The Reaper Comes, the Prophacy) 


	10. The Reaper Comes, the Prophacy

Diary Entry January 3236: (The Reaper Comes, the Prophacy)  
  
Five years had passed since ze battle at Weaselopolis. I didn't think ze villagers in Mobitransylvania feared us vampires after over 300 years. Zat's vhen ze grinder ve made vas useful at zose times. I might overfeed a little, but I try to make sure I don't drink too much from vhere I hang, othervise I vould fall into ze grinder and die. Anyvay, it had been a long time since I last saw Nack again.  
  
Ze servants and I threw ze villagers zat were coming after us into ze grinder. Ve drank zeir blood as ve enjoyed our feast. It vas zen zat I heard a knock on ze door from ze living room. I flew towards ze front door after ze last villager vas dropped, changed myself to normal, and used my power to open ze door. Zer stood a small skeleton vearing a black cloak, holding a scythe on its hand. I vas scared cause I've never seen a skeleton zat's been life-like before.  
  
Ze skeleton just said in a squeaky Australian accent, "Aw quit your bloody scaredy cat routine, you prick!"  
  
"It talks!" I shouted.  
  
Ze skeleton sighed as he said, "All right, look. I'm the Grim Reaper named Gregg. And don't laugh at me, otherwise you'll get what's coming to you."  
  
"Vait! A grim reaper? But you're short and-"  
  
"What am I suppose to look like?! Just cause I'm short, doesn't mean I'm not powerful."  
  
Ze reaper just came slowly towards me as I tried to get avay from him. He zen stopped me from going anywhere.  
  
"Listen carefully, the 'Powers That Be' and I have heard all about you! Those pricks sent me to tell you something that would probably make you sweat!"  
  
I looked towards him and asked, "Vhat is it zat you vant from me? My life? I have a daughter out zer in ze world and I vant to see her again!"  
  
"Oh, you'll see her again, when the time comes."  
  
"Vhat!?"  
  
"Never mind!"  
  
He zen opened a portal vhich had many lives zat I had taken. I also saw orphans of ze villagers crying cause of vhat I have done. Zey were reminding me of ze children I took care of. Not vanting to take anymore, I cried tears of blood and shouted to ze Grim Reaper.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it, baka!"  
  
"Baka? You're a Japanese-type Vampire?"  
  
Before going on about vhy I said 'idiot' in Japanese, I told him, "Just stop vith ze madness! I can't take it!"  
  
You see, some of ze Acorn family members, including my mother, came from ze Japanese Side of Mobius. She had taught me everything zer is to know, including our culture and ze language.  
  
Anyvay, Gregg just told me, "Listen to me, I'm just about to show you what would happen if this kind of act kept up."  
  
He zen showed me vhat would happen to me. In ze orb, I saw myself sleeping on my chambers, and I zen saw someone putting a stake in my heart. He zen chopped off my head and took out my heart. Before ze orb had disappeared, I gasped at ze figure as his shadowed face disappeared.  
  
"Nack ze Veasel? But how-"  
  
"Look, if you don't stop killing all the villagers or everyone in the village, then that would happen!"  
  
He disappeared as he said, "On the other hand, on the day after a boy named Conker's Birthday, your death would probably be different the moment you find the one you love most."  
  
He quickly disappeared before I had a chance to ask him vhat he meant when he told me my death vould be different. I turned to my servants after zey had zeir feast. Zey gave me a bowel of blood, just to share vith me. I don't know vhy Gregg vould tell me of my prophacy being different, but I hope my death vould never come.  
  
(Next Chapter: I Love You, Rouge! Conker's Arrival (POV)) 


	11. I Love You Rouge! Conker Appears

Note: This last part of the story is kinda confusing cause I don't remember all the lines from the Count Batula stage in Spooky. After the Count finishes his story, the last piece will be in script format. This is also a BatulaxRouge chapter, so please be nice.  
  
March 3236 From Batula's POV: (I Love You, Rouge; Conker's Arrival)  
  
If you are vondering vhy I'm not writing in zis part, it's cause it's from vhat I had experience instead of my writing.  
  
About 2 months had passed since Gregg came to my mansion, and I had forgotten about ze prophacy. It vas already sunset vhen I left ze castle. I zen saw a figure lying on ze ground like he or she hadn't eaten for hours. It vas Rouge, but she looked alot older. I quickly took her back to ze castle and headed towards my room. Unfortunately for me, it vas ze servants' night off, so I had to give her something manually. I remembered having a bowl of blood from ze previous night. I quickly got it from ze grinder room and vent back into ze room she vas in.  
  
I had just placed ze bowel into her mouth vhen she awakened. She zen stepped back away from me like she had never seen me before.  
  
I think it's cause something happened to her when she vas younger.  
  
She looked at me and asked, "Who are you, and where am I? And you better not say it's none of your business!"  
  
I bowed down to her and said, "Prey, accept my apoligies, madame. I did not know zat you vere only faking your starvation."  
  
I vould have to pretend to make sure she didn't know me until ze time vas right to reveal what had happened all zis time.  
  
Anyway, she questioned, "Faking? I wasn't faking, I was trying to look for someone."  
  
"Really? Like who?"  
  
I bowed again saying, "Forgive me, I'm afraid ve haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Batula, Count Batula."  
  
She looked at me weirdly. I zen realized zat she vas looking at my ear trying to stick out of my hair. I tried to hide it vhile fixing it back up. She got a little close to me, but I protested, "Don't come closer, girl! I don't vant you to see vhat is underneath."  
  
"You mean your ears, right? If it is your ears, they can't possibly be that bad."  
  
I looked sad at her and slowly undid my hair as I pulled one pin out at a time. She looked at me weirdly like she had never seen my ears before. It vas zen zat I realized zat Rouge really did lose her memory of me.  
  
I looked down saying to her, "Now do you see vhy I hide my ears? It is my shame from ze village zat cursed me to zis domain! I'm afraid you too vould consider me vhat I am, a freak!"  
  
She zen said, calming me down, "You're not a freak. It's just that you're different, that's all. And I'm sorry for yelling at you like that."  
  
Ve stared at each other for a long moment until I did something I haven't done in 300 years. I kissed another girl on ze lips. Ze one I took care of for three years and I actually kissed her.  
  
Vas I really falling in love with her after all zis time? If it is true, zen could she be a recarnation of...oh, shit!  
  
I zen heard a knock on ze door. I broke ze kiss softly and looked out ze vindow. A red squirrel wearing a blue jacket, new type of shoes, and vhite gloves vas outside ze castle.  
  
I looked at her and said, "I'm afraid ve vill have to do zis some other time. I have a new guest to attend to. But I vill never forget about you, white bat."  
  
"By the way, just call me Rouge if you like, Batula!" she told me as I vas heading out ze door.  
  
I gave her a smile and closed ze door. Before I vent towards ze door, I made sure my hair vas back to its proper position. After zat, ze doors opened as I valked towards ze red squirrel, who I think his name vas Conker.  
  
As I vent towards him, I said, "Ah, velcome to my house. Please, enter at your own free vill, and bring vith you some of ze happiness zat is so evident in your face. And so lacking in my own."  
  
I thought I heard him saying, "He's not kidding there."  
  
I vould've tooken zat as a sarcastic remark, since he looked like ze sarcastic one.  
  
Anyvay, he stepped lightly on ze carpet as he said, "I'll just cross this threshold here." Zen stepped towards me continuing, "Hmm, I'm sure there is some significance here, but I can't think of what it is."  
  
He looked at my hair saying, "Anyway, nice hairdo."  
  
"Vhat?" I said confusingly.  
  
I had never been asked about my hair before, but zis vas ze first, so I just let it slide.  
  
Ze squirrel zen said, "Nothing."  
  
I zen told him, "So, ve seldomly had visitor out here. Vhat not, for being out here in ze middle of nowhere, on such a cold and gloomy night. Prey, follow me."  
  
Ze door behind him closed vhile Conker followed as I continued, "You look as if you are in need of some circumstances. I have many things to eat and drink. Prey follow."  
  
He zen talked to himself again, saying, "Oh food, okay. I was getting a bit sick of chocolate anyway."  
  
"Zis vay," I said to him as I lead him towards ze dining room.  
  
Ve entered ze room as I told him, "As you can see, ze place is in somevhat some state of repair."  
  
I pointed to ze hole on ze floor from ze Robotnik incident zat night vhen I sent Rouge away to live in Weaselopolis (if you vant to know vhere it is, it's in a place called Vindy). I forgot about zat until now.  
  
I continued, "Ve are having a few refurbishments due at the moment. I vas gonna have zis knocked through to make one big, uh..."  
  
I had forgotten vhat I vas gonna do vith ze room. I zen remembered zat it vas suppose to be a ceremony for ze wedding of ze vampires. If I vould've told him zat, zen I vould be in big trouble.  
  
I quickly changed the subject saying, "But anyway, ve'll just stick to ze conservatory for ze present."  
  
Ve zen saw ze big dining table as I said, "Ah, my dining room."  
  
Conker zen sat down on ze table as I brought him ze food. He ate ze chicken and drank ze vine like he hadn't had anything decent all day.  
  
I asked him as I held ze vine bottle, "More vine."  
  
"Don't mind if I do."  
  
I poured some into his cup. As he finished I disappeared from Conker's left side vith ze vine bottle and reappeared at his right.  
  
He zen asked as he looked ze wrong way, "You sure you're not drinking then?"  
  
"No, I never drink...vine. He-he-he."  
  
He looked at ze picture of my forefather as he asked, "So, who's this guy? He looks like you?"  
  
Correct, he did look like me, except vithout ze silver hair.  
  
I told him, "Hmm...my forefather. He vas a crusader in a var long ago, vhen ve vere allies vith ze squirrels and ze panthers. Zat union, alas, vas not successful."  
  
"Yeah, and he stupid teeth as well! Didn't they have dentists back then?"  
  
Vhy did he question such a stupid question like zat? And I had no idea vhy I felt angry at him. Probably cause Conker vas annoying ze whole vampire colony as vell as ze royal Acorn family.  
  
Anyvay, I got angrily at ze squirrel, saying, "Enough! Who are you to criticize me or my ancestors, who's blood runs in zese veins?! You are not a noble birth, and never vill be!"  
  
I panted as I had finished. I zen backed avay from him quickly before I overeacted.  
  
I said to him, more calmly, "Prey, accept my apoligies. Vhenever I talk about my ancestors, I get...somevhat, touchy."  
  
Conker nodded as he said, "Ah, that's all right. I know how it is, families. So, you've been here long?"  
  
"Hmmm...about 300 years."  
  
"Quite a big family."  
  
"No, it's just me."  
  
D'oh! How could've I been so stupid to say zat?!  
  
Conker zen heard ze howling noises saying, "What's that noise?"  
  
I listened in passion, remembering my kiss vith Rouge.  
  
"Ah, ze children of the night. Vhat sweet music zey make," I said as I listened.  
  
"Music? They're howling!" he told me, trying to correct me.  
  
I zen heard something else saying, "Vhat is zat noise?"  
  
It vas ze villagers. I quickly disappeared from vhere I vas and reappeared behind Conker again.  
  
"Sounds like someone's braying on the door. Kind of take it they don't like you either."  
  
I placed my hands on my head as I cursed, "Oh, shit! Ze villagers again. Sounds like zer is more of zem zis time."  
  
I zen smirked saying, "Zis could be your lucky night, Conker. I vas going to kill you and drink your blood, but now it looks as though I may be needing your help. Prey come here."  
  
Conker looked a little confused at not only knowing his name, but also on vhat I vas gonna do.  
  
He zen said, "Uh, can we just go back a little? The drinking blood bit, what's all that abou-"  
  
"I said, Come here!"  
  
I zen bit Conker on ze neck, took him to ze grinder room in my bat form, and hunged upside down at my safety rope as Conker slowly began to turn into a vampire bat.  
  
As I tasted ze blood, I said to him, "Delicious, and familiar. I think you are my great, great, great...great, great grandson, Conker."  
  
Seven generations apart? Crap, I have been gone zat long since my son left Mobitransylvania.  
  
I zen chuckled, "Velcome to ze family, he-he-he. Velcome indeed. I have a little task for you. Zese little villagers ocassionally pop up into my mansion to have a little fun, to see if zey could kill me. It's never worked yet. As you can see, I have made...some alterations to ze house. Ve have ze grinder, he-he, and ve have ze pumps, and some other bits and pieces. It is your duty, your errand, indeed ze whole point of your existance as of zis day, is fetch me ze villagers. Put zem in ze grinder, and let me feed. You may feed too if you vish, but only later. Vell?"  
  
I vaited for ze answer, but he only squeaked like a mouse.  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot. You could only speak like vhat you are...a vampire bat.* Right, chop chop, fetch me ze villagers. I am hungry."  
  
Conker had left and did vhat he ordered. I vaited until he vould show up again, but zen a familiar scream caught my ears. I turned to see my grandson carrying someone zat I have known. It vas Rouge!  
  
I gasped and angrily shouted, "You fool! I didn't mean everyone in ze house! Now drop Rouge to a safe place now!"  
  
I realized I had spoken vhere Rouge was. Rouge looked at my face and gasped.  
  
She zen shouted, "Put me down, you stupid excuse for a bat!"  
  
Conker did just zat and left to find ze other villagers as Rouge looked angrily at me.  
  
"Why did you keep this from me? You never told me you were a vampire!" Rouge said angrily at me.  
  
I sighed as I told her, "Ze truth vould hurt if I told you zat."  
  
"It hurts no matter what! I found out, so now I'm upset with you!"  
  
"Rouge, accept my apoligies. I'm afraid I got carried away vith me being a vampire. But I had to survive, zat iz ze rule of ze vampires. Anyway, do you not realize vhy you never eat or drink anything except zat vhich is made of blood?"  
  
"But the soup-"  
  
I interupted her continuing, "It's made of blood, vhich you drank. And ze truth iz zis, you're a vampire bat."  
  
She gasped at vhat I had said to her and started to make a disgusting look. She back avay a little, but kept her eye on me.  
  
"Tell me, am I really a vampire bat?"  
  
I saw ze blood on her fangs, realizing she had drunk ze blood I gave to her.  
  
I nodded as I answered, "Yes, I'm afraid you are."  
  
Rouge vas shocked as Conker came in vith a screaming a villager. He zen dropped him into ze grinder, vhich Rouge couldn't see.  
  
She asked, "Who is that bat? Another servant of yours?"  
  
"Actually, he's my great, great, great, great, great grandson, Conker."  
  
Crap! Another slip up! Vhy did I had to tell her zat?  
  
"Grandson?" she questioned.  
  
She shook her head and vas concerned yelling, "You never told me you had a grandson! What kind of girl do you think I am?!"  
  
"Rouge, you don't understand! I found out vhen ze villagers came to my mansion and I realized I still have a family."  
  
I had explained to her all zat I had written to you readers out zer vhile Conker got more villagers to me to feed. Although I had to make a vhite lie about erasing her memory since her real memory loss vas sometime when she vas younger. I may be a vampire, but I don't have power like zat!  
  
Anyvay, Rouge zen asked me gently, "If this is all true, then...I really am a vampire bat!"  
  
She shed a tear a little about ze truth. She looked at me as I looked at her. She flew into my winged armed and hugged me. As ze last villager vas dropped into ze grinder, she kissed me in ze cheek.  
  
I zen told her, "Go, Rouge. Ze villagers vill come looking for you any minute now."  
  
"But what about you?"  
  
"I vill be fine. Just go now!"  
  
I gave her one last kiss on her cheek as she started to fly away. I zen drank ze last of the villager's blood. Right now, I just saw ze rope break and I'm not quick enough to get out. Please, someone...if I don't come through alive, please let zem know about my story...please...and tell Rouge no matter vhat happens, I vill always love her...Sayonara, everyone....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A while after Conker got out of the castle, Gregg came in and looked at the diary Batula left behind.  
  
Gregg: Aw, bloody hell! Why did that sodding Bat Squirrel leave this anyway? It's completely ridiculous and purely fictional! (to the reader) Don't believe what you just read, mates! I think he's a liar, especially the part of loving a certain white bat from what I've heard from the "Powers that Be"!  
  
The reaper then left the room, leaving the diary behind with a painted picture of kid Rouge, kid Nack and Batula behind. As he was outside, he heard somewhat a familiar voice.  
  
Voice: Ridiculous, is it?  
  
He turned to an angry Rouge the Bat with her arms crossed.  
  
Gregg: (slaps his forehead) This just isn't my bloody day!  
  
The last thing that was heard as it faded to black was the sound of Rouge fighting the Grim Reaper.**  
  
The End  
  
*I think Batula said Vampire Bat to Conker in the game.  
  
**There was a bit of part that I forgot to add in Friend In Need (Rouge's POV), so I added it here. 


End file.
